Before The Galaxy Travel
by BryanInazumaPro
Summary: Before the galaxy travel it pass a lot of things,It is a TaiMinori read it and comment


.:BEFORE THE GALAXY TRAVEL:.

Before the time of the galaxy travel and selection of players of the Shinsei Inazuma Japan,Amemiya Taiyou was living in the hospital like always he is boring a lot but when a girl arrives...he change his boring live.

Shen enter in Taiyou's room for mistake.

"Hello...who are you?" said Taiyou frightened.

"EEE,I'm in the wrong room?I am sorry now I am leave it,OK?"

"Wait,what room are you searching I can help you."

"I am searching the room nº 147."

"You are searching a empty room?"

"An...empty room?"

"Yes the man who was in this room came out yesterday of it."

"O he didn't told me nothing"

"Is he your grandfhater?"

"No! leave this topic"

"OK,I didn't know nothing of you what is your name?"

"My name is Mizukawa Minori,and you?"

"My name is Amemiya Taiyou."

They were talking for 2 hours...

"I have to go to my house is too late I have to go to my house"

"Thanks for 2 hours of fun!"

"Bye"

"Wait! can I meet you in the soccer field of the river?"

"Ok after we can go to the bowling alley but why are you in the hospital?"

"I would said you tomorrow,bye" said Taiyou with the head down.

THE NEXT DAY...

Taiyou and Minori were waiting for nurses to be mislead to escape through the window the plan was perfect the problem was that Taiyou stumble with a paper roll who was in the floor.

"Taiyou-kun are you ok?"

"Yes but I see a nurse coming you have to hide because if they catch you ...RUN!"

Minori was hiding and the nurse found Taiyou in the floor she startted to call the others nurses and they closed Taiyou with key in the room.

"I have to escape with minori...I have an idea!"

Then he throw his blanckets to the window and he call Minori then he slip from the blanckets and he fall to the garden floor.

"Minori...RUN!"

Minori and Taiyou runned to the soccer field and they arrive.

"Minori do you like soccer?" said Taiyou playing with the ball.

"Yes but I don't have idea to play, can you teach me?

"Ok all persons have a opportunity for playing soccer!"

Then Taiyou teach Minori for 2 hours and they leave the soccer field to go to the boling alley

IN THE WAY OF THE BOLING ALLEY

Taiyou had trouble breathing and Minori was very concerned of he she don't know his illness.

"Taiyou are you ok"

"Please I need a ventolin"

"Taiyou please be calm I need to go to a pharmacy to buy it don't move ok?"

"No!you can't buy in a pharmacy it is only in the hospital but I think that I can resist please don't leave me here!."

"Don't worry I don't gonna to leave you,but why you said that I can leave you?"

"It is a topic than I don't like to talk"

"Ok,Taiyou are you alone in your room or you live with your parenths"

"I don't have parents! they leave me when I was born because I born ill." said Taiyou with the head down.

"O I sorry...but my parents leave me as well but in a park when I was little my familly is the old man that was in the room nº 147.

" Ah,you know that within 1 month starts the FFI 2 My dream is play on the Inazuma Japan like Endou mamoru!"

"My dream is support a good team"

"OO you can support Shinsei Inazuma Japan!

"You said me that I can support your Team?"

"Yes,you are a good person I give thanks to heaven for having known you"

Then Minori hug Taiyou and they smile.

IT PASS 1 MONTH OF TRAININGS AND THE MOMENT ARRIVES THE TRAINER WAS NAMING ALL THE PLAYERS OF SHINSEI INAZUMA JAPAN

"And the last player is..."

Taiyou was very nervious and the moment arrives.

"The last player of the selection is Matatagi Hayato!"  
"..."

"Taiyou! are you ok?" said Minori concerned.

"Don't worry I hope that you would find a nice place in the team."

"But your dream?"

"It is a child dream!"

3 weeks after...

The galaxy travel is already to start now its time of goodbyes and Taiyou is very sad.

"Minori-sempai!"

"Taiyou-kun I have to say to you something!"

"Minori-sempai I have to say to you something as well"

"Taiyou you are a special person for me...I love you!.

"You took the words from the mouth!"

Then they kissed for 2 minutes it was a long kiss but for Taiyou it was nothing compared to the wait time it was only 2 minutes with his the travel Taiyou waitted 6 weeks but...was worth!.

THE END


End file.
